


beautiful things don’t ask for attention

by northernstars



Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernstars/pseuds/northernstars
Summary: It’s only when she feels sunlight on her skin that she realizes they’ve been making out for at least an hour.There won’t be enough time to fall asleep again. Her alarm will blare way too soon and force them back into the real world.But until then, they can lie here together and justbe.





	beautiful things don’t ask for attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyInTheSky (WishingTree)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/gifts).



> i don't even go here but Sam does and i wanted to cheer her up so don't @ me

Juliana wakes up first, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness in the room. The red numbers on her alarm clock tell her it’s early, just after 5am in the morning. Still a few hours before it will inevitably ring and wake them up. 

She snuggles deeper under the covers, deeper into Valentina’s arms. Arms that are wrapped around her waist, pulling her close even in her sleep. Juliana can feel a cold tip of a nose press into her neck through her hair and can’t help a smile from blooming on her face. 

Valentina’s warmth and even breathing almost lulls her back to sleep before she remembers what woke her up in the first place. 

Her full bladder making itself uncomfortably known. 

She tries to wriggle out of Valentina’s arms, carefully so to not wake her up. She stills as she hears Valentina’s breathing change. 

“What time is it?” Her voice soft and slightly hoarse from sleep. 

“Way too early, go back to sleep.”

Valentina lets out a content sigh and tightens her hold.

“If you're going to squeeze any harder you’ll suffocate me,” Juliana huffs out with a soft giggle. 

“Hmm. Want you close.”

The words warm Juliana up from the inside, slowly spreading from her chest out to her limbs. 

She loves this woman. So much. 

She turns, now facing Valentina. Her eyes are still closed, face relaxed. 

She presses a soft kiss on the tip of Valentina’s nose. Her eyes immediately open and giving her a lazy smile. 

“I thought we were going back to sleep?”

“I need to pee.”

“And I need to be awake for that, why exactly?” Juliana can hear the smile in her voice. 

“So I can crawl back into your arms and kiss you when I get back.”

“Sounds like a fair deal.” Valentina says, “Now go! I want to get at least one more hour of sleep before we have to get up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Wouldn’t want you to be all grumpy in the morning now, would we?”

“Shut up,” Valentina laughs. 

Juliana wriggles out of her hold, jumping slightly as her feet touch the cold floor. She quickly makes her way over to the bathroom. When she comes out a few minutes later, Valentina is still in the same position, but with her face now buried in Juliana’s pillow. 

She quietly tiptoes back to the bed and gets back under the covers. Valentina makes an unintelligible sound and opens her arms. Juliana curls into her, tucking her head under Valentina's chin. 

“Glad you're back, I was starting to miss you.”

“Liar. You’re just using me as your own personal heater.”

Valentina giggles, “so what? The bed was getting cold without you, and you’re so willing to warm it up.”

“Not my fault you put the AC on high.”

“It’s summer. It’s hot outside. Don’t judge me.”

“Hot, you say?” Juliana grins, “then you won't mind me doing this, right?” A second later she places her cold feet directly against Valentina’s legs. 

Valentina lets out a squeak and tries to move away, but this time it’s Juliana who has a tight hold on her. 

“Thought you wanted me close,” she laughs.

“This is not what I meant!”

“Shh, no complaining. Or you won’t get the kiss I promised you.”

Immediately Valentina stops wriggling, apparently giving in. 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah. I am.”

With that, she softly presses their lips together. 

It’s soft and unhurried. Juliana lets out a sigh through her nose when Valentina places a hand on her jaw, slowly dragging her fingers over the sensitive skin of her neck. Juliana rests her hand on Valentina’s hip, pulling her impossibly closer. 

When they finally break apart for air, she can see the dopey smile on Valentina’s face. She’s pretty sure she looks equally as happy. She gently presses her forehead against Valentina’s, taking a moment to just breath.

“Worth it?” She whispers.

Valentina seems to ponder for a moment, then, “not sure. You could kiss me again to persuade me.” She winks. 

So Juliana does. And again. And some more after that.

It’s only when she feels sunlight on her skin that she realizes they’ve been making out for at least an hour. 

There won’t be enough time to fall asleep again. Her alarm will blare way too soon and force them back into the real world. 

But until then, they can lie here together and just be.

She wouldn’t change it for the world. So she smiles, and Valentina smiles back at her. And kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> i've only watched like 8 of their scenes so i have no idea if this is even in character. but i tried.


End file.
